Rosemarie Dye
by Deeptiger55
Summary: One Pickaxe. One man. One compulsive disorder. Ever wondered how to dye your pickaxe red? In. MINECRAFT? Well, here's a quick and simple guide!...It certainly doesn't involve high levels of clear insanity...(Not as scary as it seems! I will update my other story soon, I just need summer to come around!)


Rosemarie Dye.

A/N: Ello, Ello! Doing fine? Brilliant! If you're not...then get better! Anyways, I will be updating Earthbound Fate soon, JUST LET ME GET THESE STUPID END OF YEAR EXAMS OVER AND DONE WITH! If there's something you don't understand in this fic, I'll have it sorted out in the A/N at the bottom, though it'll probably be a bunch of confusing junk that comes NOWHERE near answering your question...Just warning you in advance!

Anyways, without further ado; enjoy, leave a review, and constructive criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

I struck my rusty coloured pickaxe down, again, and again.

_Clink_

_Clink_

_Clink_

Ah...I love that sound. Only a diamond pickaxe could make such a beautiful melody whilst hitting something as bland as bare, grey stone.

I love my pickaxe. It's beautiful, and unique. No one else has a rusty coloured pickaxe. I've never liked that colour though, oddly enough; I've always preferred it when it was red.

An attractive, vivid, crimson red.

"Hey, dude? How the hell did you get your hands on a pickaxe like that?" My work partner, Ross said.

He'd stopped mining just to observe my distinctive pick. It's bronze surface glinted proudly in the blazing torchlight; instantly putting any amount of diamonds to shame.

"I dyed it," I answered, happy that he'd finally picked up on my pickaxe's abnormal colouring. I guess he wasn't as stupid as I'd reckoned.

"Really? I didn't know you could dye pickaxes! Guess I know a lot less about mining then I'd thought!" Chuckling, he carried on mining out a miniture cave a few blocks away from me.

"Still, if you were going to dye your pickaxe, couldn't you pick a nicer colour? Brown kinda sucks, you know."

My pride plummeted at that. Who was he to condemn? I bet he's just jealous.

My pickaxe was beautiful shade of red. Red. As red as red dye in fact.

Every time I look at this pickaxe, I remember her. Her rusty brown hair, neatly tied up with a elegant, rose red ribbon. It never fell out of place.

Even though her hair was dull shade of brown, it never looked dull when she wore red. She always seemed _alive_.

This pickaxe isn't mine. No, it's hers. She loved the idea of a red pickaxe, and being the smart person she was, she managed to make one. Crafted out of the finest diamond, she soaked it in a deep red dye. I knew it wasn't regular dye; that would never work on tools. It's source was unknown she always said.

What I would do to have that dye now; to restore this pickaxe to it's original state...

Is there a way?

"Oww!" I yelled in surprise. Distraction had lead to me mining into my left hand by mistake; blood now ran from its tanned surface, staining the pickaxe in my right hand with a vivid red blob as I clutched it in pain.

Red.

Red.

RED!

IT'S _RED_!

I stared at my pickaxe, entranced by its appearance; half of it was still rusty brown, but the other half was blotched with a vivid red.

_How could I have not noticed this before?_

I chuckled, a dark sinister chuckle. I'm probably freaking out Ross, but no matter. It's not li- Wait.

Blood.

Human.

Pickaxe.

Red.

I need blood... Lots of it... Yes, that's what I need!

I swiveled round to face Ross, who was still distracted by mining lapis with his almost burnt out iron pickaxe. The fool didn't even notice me approaching, or my demented laugh. How did he become a miner again?

Never mind...I just have to make this short and easy...

I don't need to kill him or anything...I wont kill him...

I stalked up to Ross until I was right behind him. When he realised there was a massive shadow obstructing his view, he spun around.

"Callum, what the fudge are looking at me for?" He asked, raising his eyebrows with attitude.

"Oh...Nothing much... Hey, didn't you say you used to be suicidal?" I ask.

"Yeah; my sister's death shook me real hard bro...But I don't want to do that anymore. I'm so much happier now, so that's definitely not the path I want to take!"

"Oh...Well that's too bad.." I whispered, my had lowered, my voice laced with malice.

I looked up to see Ross' reaction and burst out laughing. His face was a beautiful combination of puzzled and scared as hell. Oh, he should be...

I lift my pickaxe, glinting maliciously in the torchlight.

_We're going to shed some blood my dear companion...Don't worry; things will get better soon..._

"Uh...Callum...What are you lifting your pickaxe for? Is there something over my head I somehow missed that you want to mine out? Or-Callum...What are you doing...?" He asked fearfully, backing into the small tunnel he had created whilst mining.

"Oh, nothing bad; after all, you did say this pickaxe would look much nicer if it's a bit more...Colourful, didn't you?

"Well, I dunno, I mean you can use pink or green or purple-"

I cut him off mid way by grabbing his collar, cutting off his air supply.

"Are you stupid?! THOSE. DYES. DON'T. WORK!" I hollered in his face.

I don't believe I've had a day where I've dealt with someone dumber than Ross.

I flung him to the ground, and almost immediately, he got back up.

"Um...Um...Callum, are you ok...?" He mumbled.

Awww, so he's nervous now... All the better!

Silently, I stalked further down the tunnel, bringing us closer and closer to it's end. Ross backed up with me, then came to an abrupt stop when he came in contact with the end of the tunnel.

"OWW! My hand!" He screamed in aunguish.

Peering down, I saw that his right hand had been caught on a sticking out piece of stone, giving it a clean slice across it's entire palm. A drop of blood fell from it, and I let it fall onto my fingers, and held it closer for inspection.

So _red_!

I chuckled to myself once more as I dragged it across the surface of my pickaxe, leaving a bright streak of red along it.

I raised my pickaxe above my head, and brought it down onto Ross' upper right arm, slicing it cleanly off his shoulder. Ross' whimpering immediately turned into a shrill shrieking, blood flowing from his shoulder like a hose, staining my pristine white T-shirt a dark red.

_So much blood..._

Slowly, I dipped my pickaxe into the growing pool of blood beside Ross' writhing body, and stirred it about the dark grey stone floor of the mine.

I lifted it up and brought it to my eyes. What I saw was what I expected, but somehow...it wasn't enough.

I turned towards Ross. He'd gone completely still, but he's eyes were frozen wide open, staring into space.

That means he's still alive, right? Well, maybe next time we mine together, he'll notice how nice my pickaxe looks!

"Bye Ross! See ya next week! Month, whatever! Don't forget - That kid of yours will be waiting for you to read him a bedtime story or something, so don't take your time!" I hollered, sauntering off.

Eh, he'll get up soon enough.

So... My pickaxe is red huh... but how long does it actually last for?

* * *

A/N: THAT IS IT! FINISHED! COMPLETED! THE END! DO- okay, you get it...Well, I'm not gonna lie, It's not perfect, but it should suffice hopefully...

You don't have to read all this; just skip down to the second to last paragraph if you don't want to read a poor explanation and pointless rambling...

Anyways, let's get things cleared up:

Callum, as you've probably noticed, has the main role here, and has been assigned Ross for his mining partner. They get along okay, but they're mostly on business terms. He's a bit demented from some...Events, so he's not the type of person that should be left around anything sharp...

Ross isn't very bright, obviously the stupid character. Can't be a one-shot without some idiocy! (Well it can, but let's move on shall we!)

I'm pretty sure you've linked up the title and the story and figured out that the girl that Callum refers to is Rosemarie, and the rose can stand for Rose from rose red dye...Is that confusing? I think it is... Anyways, this just kinda came to me whilst revising for exams, I still have my other story running (which I will update soon!), but I wanted to get this out.

I'm pretty sure there's a mod out there that allows you to change the colour of your pickaxe (I can just google this, but I'm too damn lazy!) so I guess that's my inspiration. It's a normal Vanilla MC world, and a coloured diamond pickaxe walks in. Fab!

Anywho, if you were actually bothered to read any of that pointless crap, congrats. If you didn't, congrats anyways. Leave a review if you're feeling generous, and check out WH1T3R4V3N's stories! I WILL NOT STOP DOING THIS UNTIL EVERY AUTHOR ON FFNET READS HER PROFILE! Even if they don't like minecraft!

Anyways, acknowledgements!: WH1T3R4V3N, WH1T3R4V3N, me, YOU COOL PEOPLES, WH1T3R4V3N, and God for keeping me going throughout these fricking exams! Ok...I'm done now! Stay cool my fabulous friends! YOU ARE ALL SPECIAL IN COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WAYS! Bye!

~Deeptiger


End file.
